Two Worlds, One Family
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Claire decides to spend her summer vacation with Nathan and his family, and wonders if she'll fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds, One Family

_Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But dangers no stranger here_

--Phil Colins

Chapter 1

_A Grand Entrance_

"Come on, Claire, let's go!" I heard my Uncle Peter call from the living room of his apartment in Los Angeles. It was noon on July first, and our flight to New York City would be departing at two thirty. I spent the night over their place, which made sense as they were coming with me. It made for one less stop along the way, and with how anal Peter was with timeliness this morning, I'm grateful for this decision.

"Let's hurry, quickly now…before your Uncle throws a right fit," Caitlin begged, rushing into the guest room to make sure I was moving along.

"I'm just about ready," I promised. "Just putting my sneakers on." I quickly did so, tying them in haste, and grabbed my bags. "Sorry…I'm sorry," I apologized as I stumbled into the living room, finding Peter waiting for us. "I set my alarm for pm instead of am, and of course overslept…"

"That would figure, today," Peter grumbled, and Caitlin shook her head with a frown.

"Dear, you're lashing out at her for a mere mistake," She pointed out, and Peter looked at her before turning his attention to me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I insisted. "You're a little stressed out about spending three weeks with Nathan."

"Yeah," Peter muttered, and Caitlin insisted he hug me and start fresh.

"I love you, Munchkin," Peter promised. "But we're really running late, and the last thing I want is to screw up Nathan's already planned schedule."

I shared an amused look with Caitlin, and the two of us hoisted our bags and rushed after him through the apartment door. We arrived at the airport, with Peter cursing traffic, and it was a whirlwind of activity for the next hour and a half.

We had lunch in the airport, and had about twenty minutes of leisure time before the boarding call. I brought plenty of reading material, and of course text messaged West, who pitied me for getting the brunt of my Uncle's current neurosis.

The flight to New York was long, and I couldn't imagine how Heidi felt when she flew alone, worrying about her husband while he was sick in the hospital. It was long enough for me, and I wasn't worrying about anything more than meeting my two brothers.

At one point, Peter gave my arm a comforting squeeze, and promised it was going to be fine. "I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier, Munchkin," he apologized. "Forgive me?"

"Always," I replied. "I'm nervous, too."

"You'll love Monty and Simon…they're good kids," Peter insisted. "It's a shame their Dad's hardly home."

"I hope they like me," I said. "I'm used to Lyle, though, who's not exactly the most mature. In fact, it'll be nice to get a break from him this summer."

Peter laughed. "I don't know if Nathan's told the boys about you, to be honest," he admitted.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked.

"Nathan's usually a pretty private person…I doubt his kids even know he can fly. Heidi doesn't, of all people."

"Great," I leaned my chin in my palm.

"Hey…don't do that," Peter begged. "You're going to have a great time this summer. Nathan wouldn't have invited you if he didn't think you would."

"Yeah," I agreed, leaning against him with an arm around his waist. He kept me close until we landed, and I was just starting to doze off when the plane hit the ground.

When we got into the terminal, Nathan was waiting for us. I ran to him, avoiding a man in an electric wheel chair, and he wrapped me in an embrace.

"You made it," He said, and I nodded. "Hi, Pete…and Caitlin." He hugged each of them, and brought us to the baggage claim. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It was long, though. Have you been feeling okay since you got home?" I added.

"Oh yeah," Nathan replied. "I've been great. Just tired, but that's because they've been working me like a dog as usual."

"Are you working tonight?" I asked, hoping he didn't have to.

"Nope…that's why this past week was so busy. I wanted to make sure I was home to see you," He explained, and I beamed, looking at Peter who seemed surprised.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Don't look so shocked," Nathan told his brother, who set his teeth, clearly not wanting to be part of this at all."All right, then, my car's parked in the lot, so let's hit the road."

"We should start looking around for hotels," Peter started, and Nathan looked at him, startled.

"You and Caitlin can stay in the guest house," Nathan insisted. "Save your money for the wedding."

"No, we can't intrude…" Peter protested, and I looked at him.

"You need to be close to Claire while she's here," Nathan explained. "You don't have to stay with her every second, but I want you within the vicinity of the house at least. A hotel isn't appropriate at this point."

Peter nodded, though I could tell he would rather hang himself from the rafters. I squeezed his hand as I had on the plane, and he smiled at me.

We did take separate cars, however, and I sat in the front seat of Nathan's Porsche. "This is nice," I complimented, and he smiled at me.

"How's your convertible coming along?" He asked. "It's a shame you won't get to drive it very much this summer."

I had to admit, that was one of the downsides to having come to New York for three weeks; my new baby would be sitting all by itself in the driveway.

"Great," I told him. "I really love it. West is jealous, though he wouldn't be caught dead with a purple car."

Nathan laughed.

"Do the boys know about me?" I asked suddenly as we pulled to a stop at the red light. "Sorry, I just…I want to know if I should treat them as my brothers or something else."

"They do," He replied, and I couldn't help but raise my eyes. "But you can blame Heidi for that. She was so excited when we got home, that she told them everything about you. She's always wanted a daughter, so she went out to buy stuff for your guest room last week."

"She didn't have to do that," I whispered, a little embarrassed. "Why didn't you want to tell them about me?"

"They're young," Nathan explained. "It would be a little traumatic. Forgive me, Claire, I'm just…"

"Trying to protect your family," I sighed, knowing the phrase all too well. "Yeah."

Nathan gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before the light turned green, and we pulled forward again.

I don't know what kind of house I was expecting to come to, but nothing like what met my eyes as we pulled into the long, windy driveway.

"Holy crap," I gasped, and Nathan laughed at the expression of utter shock on my face. "I didn't even know these kinds of place existed in New York! Especially not this close to the city," I added, and wondered how many rooms it had.

"It's right on the outskirts. There's a subway within walking distance, so you can get to Manhattan if you wanted."

"This is so cool! I'll probably get lost trying to get from my bedroom to the bathroom," I teased and we came to a stop at the triple car garage.

Nathan helped me with my bags just as Peter and Caitlin pulled in behind us, and we stepped through the front door together.

The house was quiet, so I wondered if the kids were playing outside due to the weather being so nice. If I thought the outside was large, the inside made me feel like a midget. I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, nearly running into the side of the doorway when we made it to the kitchen.

Heidi was there, making lunch, and she turned around when Nathan came up behind her.

"Claire!" She exclaimed, and immediately pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "Welcome to our house. I'm just getting some lunch together for everybody—I'm sure you're starving."

"Yeah," I agreed, and looked at Peter, who also greeted his sister-in-law with a hug and kiss. Caitlin did the same, and when Peter inquired where his nephews were, Heidi explained they were playing ball in the yard.

"Come on," Peter encouraged, and I felt suddenly shy.

"It's okay," Nathan promised, and after Caitlin volunteered to help Heidi in the kitchen, the three of us walked towards the sliding doors that led to the spacious back yard.

I could hear the sound of yelling and occasional laughter, and saw two boys standing about ten feet apart from each other. They had set up a small baseball field, and were in the middle of an inning.

"Monty, Simon!" Nathan called, clapping his hands for attention, and both of my brothers stopped at once. "Your Uncle Peter and Claire are here."

I got a good look at the children for the first time. They were adorable, and looked very much like their father. One had a short buzzed cut, and the other had longer hair that covered his ears.

"Uncle Pete!" The boy with the shortest cut exclaimed, leaping into Peter's arms, and my Uncle swung his little nephew around, stating how big he'd grown.

"Mommy said I'm probably gonna be as tall as Daddy," He said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Claire? This is Simon," Peter announced. "And this little rascal grabbing onto my leg is Monty."

Both boys were quiet as they stared at me, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Guys? Would you say hello to your sister?" Nathan asked, and both Monty and Simon did as their father told them, though shyly. "Claire, for now, let's get you up to your room so you can start putting your things together," He suggested, and I nodded, grateful to have some time to myself.

I heard both of the boys beg Peter to play baseball with them, and my Uncle obliged without hesitation.

"Sorry about that," Nathan apologized. "I hope you didn't take offense."

"None," I promised. "They are really cute, though. Simon definitely looks like you."

Nathan smiled at the comment, thanking me, and told Heidi what we were going to be doing.

"Oh good," She breathed. "Claire, sweetie, I set up your room so I hope you don't mind. I tried to avoid pink, since your Uncle told me it's not a favorite color of yours."

I laughed, remembering how Peter and I painted the guest room in his old New York City apartment.

"Let me bring her up, Nathan," Heidi begged, and Nathan didn't object…he stepped back and let his wife do the honors. "Come on, honey." She took my hand, and I followed her up the long staircase, my mouth widening further with awe.

"I can't believe this place," I gasped. "It's like a miniature version of the white house in DC!"

Heidi chuckled at my comment. "It's been in the Petrelli family for years," she explained. "I kept telling Nathan we didn't need all of this space, but he wouldn't hear of moving. Ah, here we are." She pushed open the second door on the right hand side, and let me walk in first. The bedroom was larger than either of the ones the Bennett's gave me. It had two large windows overlooking the front yard, and plenty of sunlight came through. The walls were a neutral cream color, and Heidi picked out a dark purple comforter and lavender sheets. "Nathan said you liked purple," She explained the color choice, and I smiled, remembering my convertible.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You should have plenty of space in your closet and your dresser for your things. You probably won't need much of it since you'll only be here for three weeks, but I know how much living out of a suitcase stinks."

"Thanks, Heidi," I told her. "I really appreciate everything. You didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"I'm just so glad to have you here, finally," She said, giving me a hug. "I've always wanted a daughter. Not that having two sons isn't wonderful, of course," she added quickly, and I knew her comment was absolutely genuine. "But sometimes it's hard being the only woman in the house."

I smiled, and then she gave me a brief tour of the upstairs, showing me where the bathroom was, and how to work the shower.

"There are a bunch of towels in the linen closet, here, and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else," She encouraged, and I nodded. "Well, lunch will be in a little while, so I'll have Nathan call you down when it's ready."

"Okay," I agreed, and watched as she gave a small wave, shutting my bedroom door quietly behind her. When she was gone, I sat on the edge of the bed, gazing around. I sighed, laying back on top of the comforter, and couldn't believe I was actually here. When I first told my Mom I wanted to meet my real parents, she looked as though I'd shot her with a bullet through the heart. Of course, the first set they brought in were fake, which I always found interesting.

I was glad I discovered the truth, and wanted to start my life with my blood relatives as quickly as possible.

I started to unpack my suitcase, and barely got halfway through when there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, and it opened slowly, revealing the small figure of Simon, who looked embarrassed. "Hi," I greeted, smiling at him. "Is lunch ready?"

"Not yet," He admitted, and I encouraged him to come in the rest of the way. "I wanted to come and say I was sorry. Mom let me," He added quickly, as though I were planning to scold him for intruding.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, and Simon shrugged.

"Dad said I wasn't real nice to you, and I should have set a sample for Monty."

I fought laughter at the attempt to use adult language, and promised it was fine. "Well, it was very nice of you to come and see me," I told him. "I have a little brother at home, a few years older than you, actually."

"Really?" Simon asked. "Does he like baseball?"

"He loves all sports," I admitted, and it was true. Lyle must have tried everything from baseball to ice hockey, never sticking with one thing for very long.

"Do you like video games?" Simon added, and I smiled.

"I've played a few, but I'm not very good," I warned.

"I can teach ya!" Simon exclaimed, excited, and I was just about to respond when Nathan's voice called us down to the kitchen for dinner. "C'mon," he told me, and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me into the hall.

Nathan looked pleased when he saw the two of us side by side, and encouraged Monty to come and say hello. Just as he had with Peter, the youngest of the Petrelli son's embraced me, and Peter began to laugh at the expression of surprise on my face.

"There we go," he announced. "The ice is broken." He gave me a wink, and I shook my head.

Heidi and Caitlin served platters of lunch meat, cheese, bread, rolls, and mixed vegetables on the large patio table. It was so nice she thought an outdoor meal would be best.

"Such lovely sunshine," Caitlin complimented, sitting next to her fiancé, and squeezed his hand. He leaned over to peck a kiss on the cheek, and Heidi inquired about their wedding plans.

"Caitlin wants to get married in the fall," Peter explained, "we're looking into late September, early October."

"Are you looking for a big ceremony or going to city hall?" Nathan asked, and Caitlin finished putting her sandwich together, smiling at him.

"I've always wanted to marry in a Catholic church," she replied, "and it would have been my parent's dream. They're no longer living, though, God rest their souls."

"I'm sorry," Heidi said, and Caitlin gave a shake of her head.

"Please…don't be," she insisted. "But I'm very lucky to have found such a wonderful man as this one right beside me. He was a Godsend," she added, and Peter blushed crimson at her compliment.

"It's so wonderful to here that," Heidi told her future sister-in-law. "I'm sure you'll have a beautiful ceremony. But I would get started on booking the church and the reception hall, as those things fill up quickly."

"Don't get them too riled up, Heidi," Nathan chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm.

"So do you have a boyfriend, Claire?" Heidi asked, changing the subject on a whim, and I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Yes I do, actually," I replied. "West Rosen. We met at Costa Verde High School when I first started going there two years ago."

"Do you have a picture?" Heidi wanted to know, and I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, showing her the wallpaper I'd chosen. It was West looking very handsome on the beach, during one of our many casual walks. "Ah, he's a looker! And what is he doing this summer while you're in New York?"

"I don't know, to be honest," I admitted. "Probably hunting for colleges."

"Have you given anymore thought to the matter, Claire?" Nathan asked, and I shook my head.

"I have a few ideas in mind, but nothing definite, yet," I admitted, and could tell he was a little disappointed by my answer.

"Maybe you should look into filling out a few applications while you're here," he suggested, and Heidi looked at him.

"Nathan," she warned. "She's here to enjoy herself. Don't put pressure on her."

Nathan cleared his throat, and I promised it was okay. "I just would rather discuss this with my Dad, first," I explained, and Monty looked at me.

"Isn't our Daddy yours, too?" He asked, and I stared at Nathan.

"I am, Monty, but Claire was adopted as a baby," He explained, and Monty looked very curious about the whole matter.

"Does Claire have a real Mommy, then?" Simon asked, and Nathan nearly choked on the sip of iced tea he'd taken.

"Boys, that's enough," Heidi told her youngest son, and glanced at Nathan uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Mama," Monty and Simon apologized in unison. The rest of lunch was a bit tense, and I wondered if my coming to spend a summer with them had been a mistake.

"No, Claire," Nathan insisted as we were cleaning up, and he gave me a hug. "Don't ever think that."

"I just don't want to cause them any trauma," I sighed.

"They've probably already forgotten about that conversation," Nathan said. "Remember…Heidi knows about Meredith, so it's not as if we're keeping a big secret here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't' be," Nathan begged. "Listen, while I'm here, I wanted to go over a few ground rules."

_Here we go, _I thought bracing myself for the inevitable.

"You have free range of the house, though my study is off limits to everyone. I usually keep that locked, though, so it shouldn't be an issue. Second, if you are going to be out, I would prefer you be home before midnight, and make sure Peter knows where you'll be."

"Got it," I promised.

"And I'm sure Heidi has told you this already, but please don't feel embarrassed if you need anything at all. You're our guest, and we want to make you feel comfortable. All right?"

I nodded, giving him a hug. "Thank you for everything," I whispered, and he promised it was nothing.

"I'm glad I can give you this, sweetheart," he whispered. "It's probably not nearly enough."

"It's perfect," I said, and Nathan pulled me into the bedroom for a moment, encouraging me to take a seat on the bed while he used my desk chair.

"Listen," He began, "I remember a question you asked me out in California, and I've given the answer a lot of thought."

"What's that?" I asked, confused, and Nathan looked at his lap for a moment.

"You asked, if I had known you were alive, would I have taken you in."

I bit my lip, shocked that he'd remembered after everything he went through.

"Nathan, I…" I began, and he held up his hand, encouraging me to give him a hug.

"Well, my answer is yes. I absolutely would have taken you in, had circumstances been different than they are," he explained, and I felt my throat choke up with tears. "I love you, Claire. I never want you to forget that." He tapped my nose, and I smiled.

"I love you, too," I replied, and Nathan promised to give me some alone time.

"Remember what I said," he added as he stood in the doorway, and I nodded.

"I will," I promised, and when he left, I felt as though I could explode with happiness, This, I thought, was the life I'd always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Class Reunion_

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, until my brothers forced me to join them in the playroom. It was just as large as the first floor of the house, and full of toys. I noticed a half-finished train set off to one side, which I could only guess Nathan helped them with on rare occasions when he was home.

There was a television set equipped with the latest video game technology, and Monty was the first to set it up.

I sat with them for nearly three hours playing, and both were stunned when I easily picked up the different strategies.

Nathan came to check on us around dinnertime, and smiled as he stood watching in the doorway.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked, and all three of us looked up, controllers in our hands.

"Yeah, Dad," Simon insisted. "Want to play a round?"

"I'd love to, buddy, but I can't. Has some work to catch up on. Dinner should be ready soon, so start wrapping it up."

My brothers promised to do so, and Monty cried out in distress when I once again managed to destroy his on-screen character.

"Sorry," I laughed, and he tossed his controller aside, leaning his chin in a palm.

"I can't believe a_ girl_ beat me," he muttered, and I smirked.

Dinner that night was very pleasant. Nathan joined us, as I hoped, and the boys were griping about how I seemed to know more about video games than most girls.

"I guess it's because I played a lot of them with my brother Lyle," I replied. "I had to babysit him, and video games were the only thing that could keep him quiet."

Nathan laughed at my comment, and asked what my plans would be for the first couple of days. "I think I'll make a surprise visit to my friends in Manhattan," I said. "I met a few girls while I was going to school there."

"That sounds nice," Heidi told me. "You could bring them here if you would like."

"I take it you're bringing Peter along with you?" Nathan asked. "I don't want you going off into the city by yourself."

I sighed, but knew it would be safer to have Peter trailing me.

"Can we go into Manhattan with Claire, Dad?" Simon asked. "We're so bored!"

"You're too young," Nathan told him, and Simon pouted. "And I'm sure Claire wants a girl's day out. She doesn't need two little boys tagging along the entire time."

"We never get to go anyplace," Monty complained, and Heidi gave him a warning look.

"I'll take you guys into the city another day," I promised, and the two boys stared at me. "I'm going to be here for three weeks, after all."

"We'll have to go together as a family," Heidi suggested. "How does that sound?"

"Cool!" Monty agreed with the idea, and Nathan seemed satisfied with the change of events.

After dinner, the group of us relaxed in the living room. I sat by Nathan's chair, text messaging West and letting him know I'd made it to New York safe and sound.

_The boys are really sweet, _I told him _Feels weird being in New York again, but you should see this house. It's like a whole different world here_.

That night, Nathan came to check on me after I'd gotten my pajamas on and was reading a book lying in bed.

"Hey," I greeted, and he smiled, asking if I were comfortable. "Yeah," I agreed. "I'm great."

"Just promise you'll let me know if you need anything, right?" He encouraged.

I had problems falling asleep that night. Not because the bed was uncomfortable, it definitely was…but I felt weird being in someone else's house. I never really went to sleepovers in Odessa or Costa Verde…my friends were encouraged to come to my house if anything. It was another one of Dad's over protectiveness.

When I saw the clock change from 9:30-9:35, I groaned inwardly, and pulled the blankets down. I descended to the living room, where I saw the light on, and smiled to myself. I doubted Nathan was asleep, and was correct when I found him sitting in his overstuffed easy chair. He lowered his newspaper when he sensed my presence, and looked a little surprised.

"Are you all right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Couldn't sleep," I admitted, and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry…if I'm disturbing you, I'll go back upstairs…"

"No, no," Nathan insisted. "I'm just catching up on my reading." He smiled, and I curled up on his lap when he offered it. "I had so many opportunities to do this when you were little," He sighed. "I missed all of them."

I felt my throat choking up. "You didn't know," I whispered. "But I'm here now."

Nathan hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so glad you're here," He replied. "I'm so sorry." He sniffed, and I looked at him. "I'm glad you came down. I'm going to try my best to spend as much time with you as possible this summer, but my schedule is just so hectic."

"I expected that," I insisted. "I know you're busy. But I'm glad to be here. I'm so happy that I finally got to meet my brothers, and that I can get to know Heidi a little more."

Nathan nodded. "We'll be taking a vacation to see your Aunt at some point," He said. "She lives in the country, and it'll be good to get away."

"My Aunt?"

"Heidi's sister…we always go there for a week in the summertime. You'll like it…she has a little lake where you and the boys can go swimming, fishing, and she owns a few horses, too."

"That sounds nice," I agreed. "Do you ride?"

"I tried once," Nathan said. "I wasn't very good, though. I am a fisherman, though."

"Cool!" I straightened up. "I've gone fishing before with my Dad. I actually liked it, but Lyle got seasick in the boat so…" I laughed at the memory, and so did Nathan.

"Peter's the same way," He smirked. "I took him twice, and after that we decided to give up on it."

I laughed again. "I could see that," I teased, and let out a loud yawn. "Sorry," I apologized.

"No problem, hon. It's been a long day. I'm gonna head up to bed myself once I finish this article."

"Okay," I replied. "Good night, then." I kissed him on the cheek, and after giving him another hug, I trooped back upstairs.

The next morning, Heidi made us a large breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, scones, toast…it seemed like we were at some kind of buffet. I was starving, and ate more than I had in ages. Nathan watched me with amusement as I shoved pieces of pancake and sausage into my mouth, and accepted everything they offered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm so hungry today."

"You're a growing girl," Heidi teased. "Eat as much as you like, there's plenty."

After breakfast, I told Nathan I wanted to take the train to Manhattan, and informed Peter who opted to eat his breakfast in the guest house. He and Caitlin were enjoying a pre-honeymoon. Peter opened the door when I knocked, and he gave me a tight hug, asking if I was holding up all right.

"Just fine," I promised. "Listen, I wanted to go into the city today, to see my friends, if you're not busy or anything," I added, wanting my Uncle to have a good time as well.

"Not a problem," Peter replied. "When are you going?"

"The train leaves at 12:30."

Peter checked his watch…it was already 11:15, but the train was within walking distance.

Nathan gave me a hug and kiss before we left the house, and made me promise I'd be home for dinner. Peter looked confused at Nathan's insistance on being home, which was something he rarely did with his own kids.

"He's trying to do it right," I said. "Did he tell you we're going to stay with Heidi's sister in the country?"

"What?" Peter blinked, and I nodded.

"Yeah…apparently it's something they do every year." I grinned. "I'm excited…it sounds beautiful."

"Good," Peter agreed, and the three of us made our journey into the city.

Due to it being summer, school was out of session, and I was able to find my friends easily. They were so shocked to see me, that there was a lot of screaming and jumping up and down. We spent the entire day shopping, eating at the local café's, and I told them everything I could about my new home in California.

"It's about the sames size as my old house, but I'm not liking the school as much," I told them in between bites of pizza. "I guess because I never really stay long enough at one place to make friends, I tend to be more of a loner in most cases."

"You must have broken a track record with us, then," Rose teased. "So are you staying here long?"

I shook my head. "Just for a few weeks," I replied. "And my Dad wants me to go with them to upstate New York for one of the weeks to visit my Aunt."

"Really? Where?" Angela asked, and I shrugged.

"I have no idea," I admitted. "He just told me about it last night."

"Maybe Ithica New York," Rose suggested. "That place is so beautiful, with all of the mountains and the waterfalls…"

I raised an eyebrow as they began a discussion on upstate New York, and deciding what place was best for a vacation spot."

I stayed with Rose, Angela and Megan until Peter came for me…they were thrilled to see him, also, and were squealing over the fact that he was engaged. The look on his face was priceless…I swore if he could, he would have opened a hole and sunk right into the ground. I hugged my friends tightly as we left for the train station, and could feel tears brimming my eyes once we boarded.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, noticing how quiet I was on the way home.

"I'm fine," I whispered, and he glanced at Caitlin, who gave a shrug. I wasn't completely fine, though. I missed living with Peter in New York, I missed enjoying school and actually being able to make friends without worry.

I managed to stop crying before we arrived at Nathan's house, and he looked relieved to see that I was home safe and sound. "And ten minutes early," He laughed, after I hugged him, and went to go and check on the boys. They were wrestling in the rec room, and stopped in the strangest position ever when I said "Hey!" I started laughing as they tried to untangle themselves, but were having a bit of trouble at it.

Monty was the first to reach me, and I felt my heart melt when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good, you're home!" He exclaimed, and before I knew it, they begged me to help them with their train set in the living room. I could see Nathan's face darken a little as I followed…this was his project with the boys, and clearly he'd been neglecting it for a bit longer than he intended.

"I have no clue what I'm doing," I told him, once they were distracted enough by the set.

"You'll catch on soon enough," Nathan practically whispered, and I frowned as he went into his study and shut the door behind him.

"Hey guys, you should really let your Dad help you with this," I announced once I joined them in the living room, and Simon looked at me.

"We haven't worked on it in months," He explained. "Mom said she was too busy, and you like playing with us, so…" He paused. "I was getting bored with video games."

"Me too," Monty admitted, holding one of the cars.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just that, I don't want to be taking over your Dad's part in this. Especially…"

"He's your Dad, too, isn't he?" Monty asked, and I swallowed past a lump in my throat. I hated that I upset Nathan unintentionally, and wondered if he would invite me to see him again after this? It was bad enough it took this long for him to want to be involved in my life.

"Yeah…"

"And he can help if he wants," Simon added, and Claire swore she heard Monty mutter under his breath, "But he doesn't."

Claire tried to help them with the train set, but she couldn't help but look towards the study door every five minutes.

"Guys, listen, I'm gonna see if your Mom needs any help with dinner," She announced, and they nodded, clearly not caring all that much. They were so involved in gluing the pieces to the foundation of the little town, they barely noticed.

Claire bypassed the kitchen entirely, and knocked on the door of Nathan's study. She knew she wouldn't be allowed in, this was one of his biggest rules, but she had to talk to him. He opened the door, and much to her surprise, invited her inside.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I shouldn't have…"

"Claire, don't," Nathan begged. "Don't be sorry. I just…" He paused. "I've been a disappointment to them, I know. I've just been so busy with the election, that I haven't had much time for anything else. And I hate myself for it." He sat down at his desk, and Claire didn't know what to do or say.

"I really hate that I'm making it harder for you being here," I whispered, and Nathan stared at me. "If it's easier, I can go home…"

"Claire," Nathan stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever think that you're not welcome here. That's not true at all," He told me. "I'm just so tired."

"I know," Claire agreed. "I know. I mean, you know you can always pull out of the election," She said. "If you're not happy…"

"No, I can't," Nathan told her. "I can't pull out, not when I've come this far. I'm tired, but I've always followed my Dad's mentality of suck it up and keep going."

"But it's dangerous," Claire told him. "I mean, someone almost killed you when you were in California with me."

"It's to be expected when you're running for office," Nathan explained. "I'm not well-liked. But I get the job done, and that's what matters."

"Yes," I sighed. "I just want you to know if you need me, I'm here. I love you, Monty and Simon love you, you have so many people who love you and want you safe. Who want you around."

Nathan's eyes were misting over, and he hugged me again. "I love you, too," He replied. "Go and see if Heidi needs help with dinner…it should be ready soon."

I nodded, and joined my "stepmother" in the kitchen. She insisted she didn't need any help, but I offered to set the table, and she seemed pleased.

"The boys usually are kicking and screaming when I ask them to do anything," She complimented. "Thank you, Claire."

"You're welcome," I told her with a grin. "I'm used to it, I guess."

Nathan came out of his study a few minutes later, and approached his wife to give her a kiss. She blushed at the action, looking a bit surprised, especially when he wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled at the sight, glad that I at least did something productive.

Dinner that night was very pleasant again--Peter and Claire joined us this time, too. Nathan gave us the details about our trip to Upstate New York, and as Rose suggested, we were going to Ithica falls.

"Aunt Hill!" Monty exclaimed, and Simon began laughing at the joke, that I seriously didn't get.

"What?" I asked, and Nathan smirked.

"We've called it Aunt Hill forever," Monty told me. "She lives up high looking over a lake. Dad, we can go fishing again, right?" He asked, and Nathan smiled, pleased by his son's enthusiasm.

"You bet, buddy," He replied.

"So we're going to Aunt Hill?" I asked, and Nathan chuckled.

"Aunt Abby's…my sister and her family, actually," Heidi replied. "We'll have a great time. I know she'll love you."

I blushed again, though I was looking forward to this place, I was looking forward to peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Aunt Hill_

"Hurry up, guys, traffic is pretty brutal this time of day!"

I felt like I was on a replay of my plane ride, when Peter was freaking out that we would miss the flight. I was half asleep, my alarm blaring at seven thirty…Nathan was so intent on getting us there early.

The boys were exceptionally rowdy this morning, which was not pleasant, considering I hadn't had my morning cup of coffee yet. They were arguing in the backseat the entire time I helped Nathan pack the trunk, and I slunk down in my seat, wishing I could go back to sleep and forget the trip entirely.

"Boys, that's ENOUGH!" Nathan's booming voice finally came from the front seat, which caused dead silence from Monty and Simon. "If you two don't stop yelling, I'm letting you off on the side of the road and it'll just be Mom, Claire and I at Aunt Abby's."

I smirked at Nathan's threat, and the boys were quiet for a good while later. We stopped for breakfast, and I had a coffee the size of my head…Nathan was trying hard not to laugh, I knew, because of the 'I'm here but I'm not' expression. Peter was used to this, though, and was trying not to act smug.

The drive was long…we had time to stop for lunch and bathroom breaks along the way. I was used to being at the house with Nathan and my brothers, where I could retreat into my bedroom or into the garden outside for some peace and quiet. Now it was constant noise, all the time.

After my forth cup of coffee, I began to enjoy the scenery. Upstate NewYork was beautiful, and I almost couldn't wait to jump out of the car. When we finally reached Ithica Falls, I was in awe. It was absolutely beautiful, and the air was so clear.

We reached Aunt Abby's by two thirty, and my body was so incredibly sore from the drive, that I practically fell out of the door when we parked. "Aunt Hill! We're here!" Monty exclaimed, and I stood waiting for Nathan and Heidi, not wanting to be too forward.

"Damn, I forgot how clear the air was out here," Nathan admitted, and I looked at him, confused.

"You need to get out more," Heidi teased, but when Nathan sneezed, I jumped. "Bless you," she said, and I grabbed my suitcase, just as the door to the house opened…Monty and Simon practically drug their Aunt outside so she could meet me.

"You must be Claire," The older woman told me, and the hug she gave nearly crushed every bone in my body. I was loosing oxygen quickly, and was actually grateful when Nathan sneezed again, cursing his luck and shutting the trunk of the car.

"Good to see you, Nathan, and this must be your brother that I was told about as well?" She looked at Peter, who tensed to the point that I thought he would pull a Houdini on me and vanish into thin air. The look on his face was priceless, and I wished I'd remembered my camera.

"Hello," Peter greeted. "This is my fiance Caitlin."

"A pleasure," Caitlin spoke in her thick Irish accent, which started another conversation that took the attention away from Peter and I.

"You owe me," Peter whispered as we started towards the house, which did sit on top of a very large hill. It was magical, though, surrounded by snow-covered mountains.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I already told you I'd spend the rest of my life making this up."

Nathan seemed to be in the middle of a sneezing fit by the time we got inside, and he went to excsuse himself so he could clear his nose.

"Is he all right?" I asked Heidi, who shook her head.

"He does this every summer. That man is so used to being inside of a stuffy office, and it throws his system out of whack when he first gets here."

"I tried to tell him he should pull out of the election," I told Peter as I helped him unpack his things in the guest room. I was staying across the hall, his suggestion, of course, because if he was going down he wanted to drag me down with him.

"Right," Peter snorted. "I'm sure he took real well to that."

"Nope," I sighed, just as Nathan came to check on us.

"How's it going in here?" He asked, and I looked at him, smiling.

"Good," I replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better, yeah," Nathan promised. "I'm sorry…for some reason this place sets me off."

"Clean air," Peter mocked.

"You'd think you'd have more sinus problems in New York with all of the pollution than out here where it's clear and beautiful," I said, and Nathan smoothed my hair.

"Well, I am feeling better now, so what do you say we go for a walk?"

I looked at Peter, who nodded his agreement, and I followed my father out into the hallway. He took me down to the lake where he went fishing, and the two of us stood staring over the water. "I'm glad we're here," He said after we were quiet for a while. "I don't have to worry about work for a week."

"Can I hold you to that?" I teased, and Nathan laughed.

"Claire, I have one week off during the year, and I spend it with my family."

"Dad!" Monty and Simon came running towards him, and Nathan lifted his eldest into his arms, and Simon grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Claire, we can show you everything!"

"Buddy, I want you guys staying close to the house. I don't want you running off into the woods."

"Awwwww," Simon groaned. "But we made a clubhouse there last time, and…"

"Not this time, Simon," Nathan told him seriously, and I immediately felt guilty. This was a vacation, and I was creating boundaries. "We stick together, all right?"

Simon looked disappointed, but he nodded in agreement. "Then can you come with us, Dad?" He asked. "Claire has to see the treehouse."

Nathan went to tell Heidi that they were going for a walk in the woods, and she nodded her approval. She was catching up with her older sister, and nature was never really her thing. "Are you sure you want to go, sweetie?" She asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed, and Nathan encouraged me to follow them.

The clubhouse was impressive…Nathan helped them build it last year, and it took them most of the week. I enjoyed climbing all over it, and even helped them add some new decorations. I even made my own "window", and hated the fact that I probably wouldn't come back here again. This was the most normal I've felt since I lived with Peter in New York.

That night Aunt Abby ordered a large bulk of Chinese food, after she asked what I liked eating the most. I don't think I'd ever seen so much food, except for when Heidi made breakfast that first morning.

The boys went to bed around nine o'clock, and I sat with the adults in the living room. Nathan encouraged me to sit outside with him once Peter and Caitlin went to sleep, both drained from the trip. That, and I knew Peter hated spending more time with his brother than he absolutely had to.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Nathan asked, as we sat on the porch swing watching the stars. It was such a beautiful night, and I imagined West and I flying high and taking in the spectacular view. Not that my Dad couldn't do it, but I knew Nathan didn't want his son's or wife knowing he had a special power. "Be honest," He added, and I smiled at him.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "I'm having a great time. How about you?"

"Likewise," Nathan told me. "Claire, I'm very happy you wanted to stay with me this summer. The boys and Heidi are so thrilled to have you, and I can't even put into words what it means to me that you want to spend time with us."

"You're my real father," I told him. "Of course I want to spend time with you. I'm just so relieved you turned out to be awesome, and not some creepy pod person." I jokingly shuddered, and Nathan laughed.

"A pod person?" he asked, just as Aunt Abby came outside with some hot chocolate and brownies.

"Just a little something," She whispered. "Claire, I'm so happy to have you here, honey. You're welcome anytime," She added, and I felt my cheeks burn a little. Aunt Abby was so sweet, and I loved her.

"Thank you," I said, and when I offered Nathan a brownie, he groaned.

"How can you possibly be hungry?" He asked. "If I eat another thing, I won't be able to get up."

"I can eat," I teased, and Nathan winked.

"Peter told me you could polish an entire pizza off by yourself. He usually had to order two." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," He added, just as I took a bite of my brownie.

"For what?" I asked, and he lowered his head.

"For not taking you with me. I'm sorry your Uncle Pete had to do the honors, but…"

"No," I argued, squeezing his hand. "I knew it was a bad time for you. I just showed up out of nowhere, in the middle of the campaign, and…" I shrugged. "I love you, Dad. I'm glad I'm getting to spend time with you now. I'm so happy you came to California for my birthday. I'm glad you invited me to spend the summer with you." I set the plate down on the floor, along with my hot chocolate, and curled up on his lap. It was a crisp night, even though it was summer, but the mountains made it cooler in general.

I felt Nathan stroke my hair gently, and sighed. Finding my real parents had turned out even better than I imagined, though it started off a little rocky. I wish I got to know my real Mom a little more, but I never got around to it.

"Do you ever think about Mom?" I asked, watching as the stars twinkled. "I mean…"

"I know," Nathan admitted. "Yeah, sometimes I do. Your Mom was terrific, but we just weren't meant to be, that's all. We were young and reckless."

I snorted. "Nice," I teased.

"So are you happy with West?" Nathan asked, and again, I felt my cheeks burn.

"Dad!" I groaned, and he laughed.

"What? I'm allowed to ask."

"Yeah, I am," I told him. "I'm very happy."

"Do you think you'll marry him some day?"

I sat up, and rolled my eyes. "Dad."

"Again, I'm allowed to ask," Nathan teased.

"I don't know," I admitted. "We did talk about it once, but not seriously. Could it work?"

"Could what work?"

I shrugged. "If we both had powers, would it be safe…"

"Claire, if you love him, and you do decide you're meant for each other, than yes, I'm sure it would work. You would both understand each other's freakishness."

I jokingly punched Nathan on the arm, and he stuck his tongue out before yawning. "God, you're old," I teased, and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm heading off to bed," He announced. "I love you. Don't sit up too late."

I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest. "I won't," I promised, and watched as he went inside. I looked at the plate full of brownies on the ground, and groaned…I was so full, that the thought of my standing up to go inside as well was not very inviting.

Eventually I went to sleep, but Peter came into my room around midnight, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Claire, are you asleep?" He whispered.

"Not anymore," I muttered. "What is it?" I opened one eye. He was in his pajamas and a robe, which made me fight back laughter when I was able to focus a little more.

"I couldn't sleep," He sighed, and sat down on my bed. "I hate this."

"I know," I admitted. "Is Caitlin okay?"

"Snoring," He grumbled. "I'm just freaking out."

"Nathan's been fine," I encouraged. "He hasn't bugged you more than usual, has he?"

"It's just…I want our old life back. I want Caitlin in it, of course, but I want…" He paused, and I stared. "I want the three of us together. That felt right before, taking care of you, and then you had to go home…" He chewed on his lower lip. "This whole wedding has me terrified. Caitlin's so excited…every spare minute she's suggesting ideas, and I just sit there going 'uh huh, uh huh…'. God, what if I'm not good enough for her? What if…"

"Peter, come on," I told him. "Caitlin loves you. You love her. Everything will fall into place…it always does with weddings. You two will make it, trust me."

"I miss you, Claire," He whispered. "I miss our life in New York. It was so simple…we had a routine that worked. It made me feel like I was normal."

I had a feeling that the visit to Manhattan had done more damage than good for my Uncle. He felt as though he were loosing me to his brother, and I hugged him. "I don't want to loose you," He whispered, and I felt my eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just…I can't get that trip to Manhattan out of my head…you were so happy to see everyone, and you really fit in at that school. I hate your Dad for taking you out of it. And now Nathan has you for the summer, and I'm just in the background. Once again." He sounded so sorry for himself, that I felt awful.

"Yes," I agreed. "Peter, you will never loose me. I'll always be your favorite niece, and I'll dote on you every day for the rest of my life."

Peter laughed. "That's not necessary, Munchkin, and you know that," He teased. "This trip has me unnerved. I haven't spent more than a day with Nathan since before he left for college."

"I know," I told him. "And don't hate my Dad. He's only doing what he thinks is best, and though it can be a little oppressive, he means well."

Peter smiled softly. "Well, I should go back to bed before Caitlin wakes up and starts worrying."

"I love you, you idiot," I joked, and Peter kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," Peter replied. "And by the way, the alarm clock in the guest house sucks. Who the hell wakes up to a bird?"

I stared at my Uncle as he vanished in front of me, and shook my head.

When he suddenly reappeared, it took all the energy I had not to scream in surprise. "Jesus Christ," I hissed, and he smirked.

"I forgot…Caitlin wanted me to ask you to be her maid of honor," He whispered, and I stared at him. "She told me to mention the idea ot you, and if it sounds like something you'd be interested in…"

"Maid of honor?" I squeaked. "Seriously?" I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been in a wedding before, and come to think of it, I can't remember ever having attended a wedding in my life.

"So I take that as a yes?" Peter asked, and I beamed, nodding eagerly.

"Tell Caitlin it would be an honor," I said, and after Peter vanished again, I sighed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

L

Chapter 4

_Down the rabbit hole_

On the first morning, I woke up early, and decided to explore the area around the house. I wanted to see the horses, and the lake where Nathan went fishing with Monty and Simon. Peter looked ready to kill me when I woke him up at a quarter to seven, though if he let me go alone that could prove disasterous.

"What are you doing up at the crack of dawn anyway?" He asked, stumbling around to find his clothes. Caitlin slept on, not moving an inch despite the talking in the background.

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," I admitted. "And since we're only going to be here a week, I wanted to make sure I saw all of the places Nathan told me about before it's too late."

Peter demanded that he have a cup of coffee before we started out, and we were both surprised to see Nathan sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper. "Oh good…then you can take her so I can go back to sleep," Peter muttered, and when his older brother rasied an eyebrow with confusion, I joined him at the table.

"I wanted to see the sights," I explained.

"At this hour?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "I would have thought you'd sleep in like most girls your age."

I grinned at the comment. "I'm not most girls," I replied, and he nodded with understanding.

"Its okay, Pete, I've got this," Nathan insisted, and Peter gave me a final look before stomping down the hall towards the stairs. "Are you trying to kill him or something?" Nathan asked as he offered me a cup of coffee, which I accepted gratefully. "It's his vacation too, you know."

"I just didn't want to go off by myself," I replied.

"Well, good thing I'm up early naturally," Nathan told me. "Let's go." We finished our coffee, and I followed my father outside. It was a beautiful day…the air was much cooler than in New York, even though it was the summertime. The lake was only about a mile's walk from the house…we could see it from the window, but it was a bit further than it looked.

"I don't think I've ever seen water that clear," I said, and Nathan smiled.

"It is beautiful up here," He agreed. "The boys love to go swimming when it's hot enough. Looks like it might be a warm one today, so maybe you'll have a chance, also."

I watched as a few ducks floated past, quacking at each other.

"You know what the best part about being here is?" I asked, and lay down on the grass, ignoring the dew that was soaking my back. "I feel like less of a freak."

Nathan chuckled. "You're not a freak, Claire. And if you are, what does that make your Uncle and me?"

"Adult freaks," I teased. "But I feel like I can be normal here…there's hardly anyone around."

"That could be a good thing or a bad thing," Nathan warned. "It would give us less of a chance to hide if someone did by random chance find us here…which is why we have to be careful, and not go anywhere alone."

"I know," I said. "Okay, show me the horses! I want to go riding so badly," I begged, and grabbed Nathan's arm, practically dragging him away from the lake.

"Now here's the question," Nathan continued as we got closer to the barn. "Have you been riding before?"

"Not at all," I replied. "I've always wanted to, but you know my Dad."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "It's tricky, especially when you are first learning. The horse doesn't always do what you want it to, and it can be frustrating. But Heidi's really good, so we'll see if she wants to give you a hand later."

"That would be so cool!" I jumped up and down, feeling like a child on Christmas.

Heidi was in agreement to helping me learn to ride, and when Peter found out I was going to take lessons, he absolutely had to come and watch.

We set the lessons for after lunch, and I must admit I was a little nervous. The closest I've been to a horse was seeing one on TV…my Dad used to watch the races on occasion. I was given a dapple brown mare that was still fairly young and energetic. I jumped when she snorted at me, bobbing her head up and down.

"Its okay, Claire," Heidi insisted. "She's just a big softy. Now, Nathan will help give you a hoist up into the saddle whenever you're ready."

I glanced at Peter, who was smiling wider than he had since we arrived. I gritted my teeth, and put one foot in the stirrup…after all, I'd been through worse than horseback riding in my short life time. I used Nathan's shoulder for support, and of course, slipped right off the other side with a thud. Heidi cringed as she heard it, and rushed to ask if I were okay. Peter was laughing hysterically, and I saw Caitlin whack him on the arm.

"All right…well, we know the first lesson is making sure you stay on," Heidi told me, her eyes wide as I insisted I was okay. I brushed the dust off of my jeans, and gave the horse a nasty look.

I took a deep breath and used Nathan for support again…and finally managed to remain seated in the saddle. The horse immediately started moving, and I clutched at the reins, trying to get a steady grip.

Nathan stepped away as Heidi took the horse's bridal, and encouraged me to keep my knees tightly against the sides.

"Now, if you want him to start moving, you just give her a little kick with your heels," She explained. "Don't kick her too hard, but just enough so that she feels it, okay?"

I squeezed Belle's sides with my feet, and gasped as she started to walk ever so slowly around the ring. Heidi led her by the hand, dishing praise to the animal for doing such a fine job.

Caitlin looked impressed as I passed her, and I waved with excitement. She waved back, and slipped her arm around Peter's waist. We completed at least two full circles at a walk, and Heidi asked if I were ready to go a little faster.

"Yeah," I agreed, and the trot was next. My legs were so sore when we finished the lesson that I could barely walk.

"You're a natural," Heidi complimented me with a smile, and I blushed.

"I need a shower," I said, and she laughed.

"You do tend to smell like horse for a while after you're finished with them," she agreed, and I made a beeline for the bathroom.

That evening we ate outside, because the weather was too perfect. I spoke with my Dad that night, and let him know everything was going just fine.

"And you'll never believe it, but I'm learning to ride horses," I told him, and he was quiet for a moment.

"That's great, Clairebear," Dad replied. "I miss you so much. I'm glad you're having a good time."

I felt my throat choking up, because honestly? I did miss my family in Costa Verde, and I missed West. After dinner I helped Aunt Abby and Heidi clean the dishes, and listened as Peter brought out the harmonica and decided to play a few tunes.

"I didn't know you knew how to play," I told him, and he grinned.

"I have a few hidden talents," He replied, and I took a deep breath, watching as Monty and Simon danced to the bouncy music. I enjoyed sitting outside as late as possible and watching the stars and that night Caitlin joined me.

"I don't think I've enjoyed myself in quite some time," She admitted in her thick Irish accent. "It's so lovely."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm so happy…I don't think I've stopped smiling since we came."

Caitlin looked at me. "So did Peter tell you I wanted you as my maid of honor at the wedding?" she asked, and I nodded.

"He did, and it would be my pleasure," I replied. "I'm honored that you thought of me."

"Well, how could I not?" she asked. "You're Peter's favorite."

Again, I blushed. "And you're awesome," I said, and embraced her.

Caitlin went to bed a short time later, and I remained outside until almost midnight. The house was silent when I made my way upstairs, and I paused in the hallway for a moment. In all honesty, I was truly happy with Nathan, but I did miss Dad, and would have been complete to have him here, also.

The next morning at breakfast, Aunt Abby wanted to show me how to make a traditional "flying flapjack". It was so much fun, though several of the pancakes ended up on the ceiling. One I shot onto Nathan's head just as he came in to see what all the comotion was about, and I burst into laughter at the expression on his face.

"Well! I guess this one is mine," He said, and after removing the pancake, he took a bite. "Good morning," he greeted me, and after giving me a kiss, he took his usual spot at the table. I continued to practice making my pancakes fly, determined to get it perfect so I could show off at home.

Both of us had already started eating the first round of breakfast when the others came down. "You missed my experiements," I told Peter as he joined me, immediately getting coffee.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What kind?"

"Your niece is now a first rate flying flapjacker," Aunt Abby explained, and Peter snorted into his cup.

"Cool!" Monty exclaimed. "We know how to do it, too!"

"Who wants to go swimming today?" Nathan asked, and the boys cheered. I was hesitant, but by the time we got down to the lake, I was more than willing to leap in.

"Be careful of the leeches!" Peter teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I leapt in with all of my might. This place was where I could pretend to be a real human for once in my life. I didn't have to worry about someone trying to capture me because of my powers…no one but Nathan, Peter or Caitlin knew about my abilities, so I could pretend to be as normal as possible.

We swam for most of the day, and lay out under the sun to dry.

Heidi and Aunt Abby joined us later on with a picnic lunch, and by that point we were starving. I was lying across Peter's lap and blowing on a four leaf clover that I'd found, and kept my eyes on the clouds as they changed shapes. It was so peaceful here on the hill that I almost did not want to return to Costa Verde. I wanted to stay safe and comfortable forever, and not worry about hiding from danger all of the time.

At one point, Caitlin and I fell asleep curled against Peter, the sun so warm and relaxing. I didn't realize when Heidi snapped a picture of us laying in the grass surrounded by wildflowers. She showed it to Nathan through her digital camera screen, and he smiled. "She's so happy," He said. "When this summer is over, she'll have to go back to Costa Verde. I never thought I'd say this, but it's honestly going to break my heart to say goodbye to her again."

Heidi squeezed her husband's hand, and smiled. "It's not really goodbye, Nathan," she insisted. "I would be perfectly happy to have her here every summer if it's what would help."

Nathan looked at his wife. "She can't forget all that the Bennett's have done for her," he said.

"I don't think she ever will," Heidi told him. "She can love both families equally, and spend time with both. It's not impossible."

Nathan nodded in understanding, before heading back to where Monty and Simon sat fishing on the lake.

We didn't go inside until it was time for dinner, and we ate outdoors again. "You seem quiet," Nathan told me after supper, and I spent time with him. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah," I agreed. "I'm just thinking...that's all."

He gently smoothed my ponytail. "About what?" he sipped from his cup of steaming tea and took a deep breath.

"My life…and what I've gone through. I think I'm finally making peace with the fact that I can do what I do…I spent so much time fighting it, feeling so…" I shrugged. "But I'm not alone anymore, and I think that's what's helping."

Nathan hugged me tightly. "You're not alone, sweetheart," he promised, and I buried my face against his chest, just like I used to do with my Dad in California. Nathan smelled so nice…so comforting. "I have a great idea. How about I take you into town shopping tomorrow? It'll just be you and me."

I broke away, startled. "Shopping?" I asked. "When did you ever like shopping?"

"I know you like it, and I want to spoil my daughter, considering I haven't really been around to spoil you for most of your life."

I couldn't believe it. "You're serious?" I asked, and he nodded.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed, and I hugged him again. "Thank you!"

When I told Heidi later that evening, she looked positively startled. "You're changing him so much, Claire," She teased. "If you keep this up much longer, I may refuse to give you back."

I laughed at the comment. I snuck out to see Peter and Caitlin that evening before going to bed, and when I told them my plans, Peter nearly choked on the cup of tea he was drinking.

"That sounds like fun!" Caitlin told me, and Peter stared at her. "What? She and her father are getting along famously, you know that."

"And he doesn't want me going with you?" Peter asked, and I shrugged.

"He didn't mention it," I replied, and Peter practically did a dance around the room.

"Thank GOD I get to sleep!" He cheered, and I made a face.

"Gee, I love you too," I teased, and Peter smirked.

"You know I'm kidding," He said, and came to give me a hug. "Listen, get some sleep, then, because knowing Nate he'll want to be up and at 'em at the crack of dawn."

I nodded, and hugged Caitlin too, before making my way back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Plans Awry_

The next morning, the rain set in. I woke up on my own around 8:30, and discovered it was storming heavily. "Great," I muttered, and slipped on my robe, shuffling into the hallway. The house was quiet for once, and I was shocked when I found no one in the kitchen or the living room.

"Weird," I muttered to myself, just as thunder boomed overhead, nearly scaring the daylights out of me. I headed back upstairs, just in time to see Heidi sneaking out from the bedroom she shared with Nathan.

"Oh!" She jumped when she saw me coming towards her, and took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, and she frowned.

"I was just coming to wake you, but you beat me to it," She explained. "Nathan's not going to be able to take you today, sweetheart. He has a really bad stomach virus and has been getting sick since two this morning."

I felt my own stomach clench with disappointment. I had a feeling the rain would put a damper on our plans anyway, but the fact that my father was sick made it worse.

"Wow, really?" I rubbed my eyes, still half asleep. "He seemed okay yesterday."

Heidi nodded. "These things can come out of nowhere," She told me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, and Heidi smiled.

"Of course, honey, he'll be all right. I don't think you two would have had much luck shopping today in this weather." She gestured towards the hallway window, and I glanced in that direction. "Our only chore will be keeping the boys quiet so their Dad can sleep."

I smirked…it was amazing that Monty and Simon were still snoring away themselves.

Heidi and I found out later they weren't feeling well, either, and she kept them in bed, also.

"Honey, maybe it's best if you stay with Peter and Caitlin in the guest house until this passes," She warned. "I don't want you catching it."

I tried not to argue. After all, Heidi didn't know I had the ability to heal myself, and as far as I can remmeber, I'd never had so much as a cold my entire life.

Once I managed to get myself dressed, I put on my rain coat and borrowed an umbrella from Aunt Abby before making a beeline for the guest house.

Peter seemed surprised to find me at the doorstep, and when I explained the situation, he let me in without hesitation. Not that he would have hesitated anyway, but he knew how much I'd been looking forward to spending the day with Nathan.

"He would have thumbed his nose at the storm and taken you anyway," Peter said, once I got myself settled. "I'm sorry, Munchkin. I know he'll make it up to you. It's only two days into the trip."

I nodded, though that didn't stop the disappointment. The rain continued all morning and into the late afternoon, very heavy at times and windy. We played card games to pass the time, because honestly? There was nothing good on TV, especially with the limited amount of channel's Aunt Abby had available.

"I'm BORED," I groaned plastering myself against the window, and staring out at the puddles on the ground. "God, there's NOTHING to do around here! I wouldn't have minded keeping the boys entertained, but…" I paused and turned towards my Uncle, blushing. "Sorry," I apologized, and Peter grinned.

"Yeah, you think I'm a boring dud…I get it," He teased.

The guest house phone rang around seven thirty, and when Peter picked it up, Caitlin was doing my hair on the couch.

"It's Nathan," Peter whispered, and Caitlin released the half-done braid she was working with, and I bounded towards the phone. I took it from Peter, and felt my heart racing.

"Hello?" I spoke, anxious.

"Claire…I'm so sorry," Nathan told me, his voice slightly hoarse. "I know I promised we'd go out today, but you obviously know I didn't plan this."

I felt my eyes welling up, and glanced at Peter, who went to sit with Caitlin for the time being.

"I know you didn't," I insisted. "I'm sorry you're sick. How are you feeling now?"

"Excuse me for a second," Nathan warned, and when he sneezed, I jumped.

"Bless you," I said once he got back on. "Not much better, I take it," I added.

"Better than this morning," He admitted. "The boys aren't doing too well, though. They got it later than I did, so they're both still in bed."

I sighed, and wished I could be up at the house taking care of everyone. When I told Nathan this, he chuckled.

"I know you do," he said. "But Heidi doesn't know you can't get sick, and I don't think this is the right time to tell her, yet."

"Yet…?" I asked, hopeful. "You mean you're considering telling her?"

"Claire, we can't talk about this right now. She's in the next room," Nathan warned.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Well, I'll let you go so you can rest. You still sound terrible."

"I love you, Claire," Nathan told me. "And I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"I know," I agreed. "Did you want to talk to Peter again?"

"No, that's okay. Tell him thanks for keeping an eye on you today. I know he was looking for a break."

I laughed. "Well, thankfully I don't annoy him that much," I teased, winking at Peter who shook his head. After I told Nathan I loved and missed him, I hung up the phone, and flung myself back on the couch between my Uncle and Aunt.

Caitlin resumed her position behind me, and continued my braid.

The rain passed that night, and the next morning bright sunshine broke through the guest house windows. I slept late for a change, and was desparate to make my way back to the big main house for breakfast.

Nathan and the boys were up by this point, all three looking much better. "Claire!" Monty exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my waist when he saw me, and Nathan pulled me close as well.

"Mom says we can't go out and play yet," Simon whined, just as Heidi served them bland oatmeal.

"That's because you're still recovering, honey," Heidi replied.

Nathan sneezed rather violently, excusing himself, and cringed a little as though he had a headache.

"Bless you," we told him at once, and Heidi frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, noticing that compared to the boys, he didn't look to be recovering as smoothly.

"Yeah…" Nathan cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to go and lie on the couch…I'm still feeling woozy."

I helped him stand up, and the boys watched as I brought Nathan into the living room. He allowed me to put a pillow under his head and cover him with the throw blanket.

"Just rest," I encouraged, and he squeezed my hand before I went to rejoin everyone in the kitchen. I pulled Heidi aside once the boys were focused on their breakfast. "I think we should keep a closer eye on my Dad," I told her. "He really doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"Honey, he'll be just fine," Heidi insisted. "We'll keep a close eye on him. He got a pretty bad strain of the bug…I think worse than the boys."

I nodded. "Yeah," I replied.

Nathan, thank goodness, felt much better on Thursday, and we were able to go out as we planned before he got sick. The shops were adorable in the tiny town, though as Peter warned, they weren't exactly my style. I bought gifts for Mom and Lyle, and even got a little something for Dad, though nothing screamed his taste, either.

"Are you sure you don't see anything for yourself, hon?" Nathan asked when we sat together at lunch around one thirty.

"Not so much, yet," I admitted guiltily, and Nathan smiled.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "It's been a while since I've seen the town, and I'm not used to having a teenage daughter with me."

"That's okay," I insisted. "Ooooh…jack pot." I stopped in front of a shop that sold silver jewelry, and I hurried inside. Thankfully they had some good deals, and Nathan helped me pick out a few pieces for myself. He insisted I wear them home, and I did so with pride.

"They're beautiful," Heidi told me when I showed them to her later that evening after we came home. I also showed her what I bought for my Mom, and she seemed pleased by my selections. Nathan immediately went to lay down when we got home, and when I asked Heidi if she thought we should be concerned, she said he would be all right.

"He's just getting over a stomach bug, so it'll be a few days before he's back to himself again," she explained, but I couldn't help watching as he spent the next few hours sleeping. "I count this as a blessing," Heidi added as I helped her and Aunt Abby with dinner that night. "The poor thing doesn't get nearly enough sleep when we're home."

I nodded in understanding, though Nathan seemed very pale and weary. When I brought this up to Peter in private, he squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Munchkin," He begged. "As Heidi said, Nathan's older so it'll take him a little longer to get back on track than it did with the boys."

I sighed, hoping I didn't sound crazy.

On the last day at Aunt Hill, we held a huge barbeque out back. Nathan still looked pale, but he was more cheerful and lively with his sons in the backyard.

"You see?" Peter asked as Monty and Simon tackled him to the grass, and Heidi scolded them for being too rough. "He's definitely back to normal."

I tried to believe Peter, but something still bothered me.

Saying goodbye to Aunt Abby and the peaceful hill was more difficult than I ever imagined. I didn't want to leave this beautiful sanctuary, and I could tell Nathan wasn't in a hurry to return to the city, either.

"Thank you for everything, Abby," He told his sister-in-law with a firm hug, and she smiled.

"You should come back more often, Nathan. The clean air does you a lot of good." She touched his face, and then turned to me. "Sweetheart, it was a pleasure to meet you…I'm so glad you could come. You're welcome anytime."

I hugged Aunt Abby, fighting tears, and I had to hurry into the car before I lost it entirely.

"I don't want to go back to Costa Verde," I told Nathan once we arrived in Manhattan again, and were back at the Petrelli mansion. Heidi looked concerned by my comment, and Nathan's eyes were wide.

"Claire," He warned.

"I can't!" I ran up the steps and shut myself into my bedroom. Heidi took a deep breath and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"What have we done?" He asked, and she shook her head.

I lay on my bed with my head in my arms, sobbing. I was exhausted from the long drive, and thinking that it would be a whole year before I saw the beautiful lakeside house again. Nathan eventually knocked on my door, and I gave him permission to come in.

"Honey," He whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Claire, please."

I turned around so I could face him, and wiped my face. "I didn't know how I'd feel when I got here," I choked. "I thought it would be horrible and awkward, but I feel more at home living with you and Heidi than I ever did with my adopted parents."

"Don't say that," Nathan begged. "Claire, you've only lived with us for a few weeks. You've lived with the Bennetts your entire life. They've given you so much, and while yes, your Dad is worried keeping you safe, believe me, Claire, if you were with me on a regular basis I would be the same way."

"I know," I choked. "But I love you so much, and you're so far away."

Nathan held me close, and kissed the top of my head. "Claire, you have to go back to Costa Verde during the year. It's a deal we made with your Dad. The election is still going on, honey, so I won't have much time."

"Yeah," I sniffed. "I love you, Dad." I choked, and he smiled.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Heidi came in a few moments later to give me a hug, and I started to feel foolish. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm crying like a baby here. I just had such a good time at Aunt Abby's…I felt like we were a real family."

Heidi looked at Nathan. "We are a family," she promised. "Honey, that will always be the case, you know that. But I know you love your family in Costa Verde, too, and they deserve to have you, also. Believe me, sweetheart, if it were up to us we would keep you in a heartbeat."

I glanced at Nathan, who nodded. "Absolutely," He insisted, and I smiled, wishing Meredith, my bio Mom, could see us right now.

When Nathan and Heidi each kissed me on the cheek and left the room, I lay on my pillows and took a deep breath. I was loved by so many people it filled me up to the brim. I jumped when my cell phone rang, and I realized West was calling to check in. Beaming, I answered it at once, and it felt amazing to hear his voice again.

"How was Ithica?" West asked, and I smiled.

"Absolutely awesome," I told him. "Well, it was great until Nathan and the boys were sick with stomach flu for almost two days, but other than that we had a blast."

"I miss you, Claire," West told me. "It's been so frigging boring at home."

"I'll be there soon," I insisted, feeling revived. If I stayed in New York, I would never see West again, unless he decided to move here. I would never make him do that, either—he was born and raised in California, and his entire family lived there. He wasn't me or my family, who constantly moved to keep safe. However, I wanted to spend more time with Nathan and Heidi, too.

That night I slept restlessly, knowing my time in New York was coming to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Growing Pains_

My last day in New York went so quickly, my head practically spun. Nathan took all of us into Manhattan, and we spent the entire afternoon shopping (well, Heidi and I went shopping…Nathan took the boys to the museums). Peter and Caitlin did their own thing, not wanting to come between "family time".

We met for lunch at the Hardrock Café, and I tried not to think about my scheduled plane flight for the following morning. I knew my Dad would meet us at the airport…he insisted on meeting me in New York instead of waiting for me at LAX.

"It's like he doesn't trust you," I told Peter as I packed my suitcase.

"Or maybe he wants to be doubly sure you get home alive," Peter replied, and I looked at him. "Claire, I wouldn't be too hard on him. It took a lot for your Dad to let you visit Nathan and Heidi for as long as he did."

I had to agree with that. "Yeah, you're right," I sighed. "And after talking to West the other night, I realized I do miss being home. If I lived here, I wouldn't be able to see him as much…we'd have a long distance relationship more than likely."

Peter nodded. "Exactly," he agreed. "You have to keep reminding yourself of things like that. I know you love Nathan, Heidi and your brothers, but I don't think you'll ever stop loving the Bennetts, even if you think they're over protective."

I smiled. "Nathan did say he'd be the exact same if I lived with him permanently," I said, and Peter smirked.

"Yeah," He replied. "Listen…I'm going to get some sleep, because we have to be up early tomorrow for the flight. Have a good night, Munchkin." Peter kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

The next morning we were up before six o'clock, and I was barely awake while nibbling on buttered toast for breakfast. "It's too early to wake the boys up," Nathan told me, "which is why we had our goodbyes last night."

I understood, and hugged Heidi, who got up with her husband that morning. "I'm going to miss you," I sobbed, and she kept a tight hold on me for a good minute.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," She replied. "You'll be back again before you know it. You start college this year, don't you?" she asked, and I nodded. "Then time will fly, trust me. We've all been there." She winked at Nathan, who smiled at her.

Peter and Caitlin eventually shuffled down the stairs, looking like deer in headlights when they reached the kitchen.

"I hate you," Peter grumbled at Nathan as we eventually made our way out to the car. It was always so hard to imagine he was probably the most powerful of our kind when he acted like this.

Nathan chuckled at the comment, and helped put the luggage into the trunk. Heidi stood on the porch watching us, and waved once we were all safely in the car. I looked up at the upmost windows, and saw Monty and Simon peering out at us. They must have heard the engine and decided to sneak a peek, and waved at me when I blew them a kiss from the back seat.

"Everybody ready?" Nathan announced, glancing back, and raised an eyebrow when he saw me looking up and waving. He shook his head with amusement, and once we gave feeble "Yes"'s, he steered the car in the direction of the airport.

Dad met us at the security and baggage claim, since Nathan couldn't go past that line.

"Clairebear," He gasped once I reached him, and flung myself into his arms without hesitation. "I've missed you so much," Dad told me, kissing my forehead and cheeks. "Did you have a good time?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "Everything was perfect."

He let me turn to Nathan, who stood waiting patiently, and I went to hug him as well. "I love you, Daddy," I said, though after he gave me a kiss, the expression on my adopted father's face made it clear I'd said that a little too loudly. His eyes flashed, and I felt my cheeks burning at my blunder. Well, it wasn't a real blunder, but I hadn't meant for him to hear.

"Claire, we have to go," He spoke coldly, and I glanced at Nathan, who tried to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Call me when you get home," Nathan said, and I glanced over my shoulder, nodding at him.

Dad hardly said more than two words to me the entire flight home. He spent most of the time reading the newspaper he'd gotten at the magazine stand in the airport. I would have been glad to start a conversation, except I had no idea what to say.

Peter and Caitlin sat across the aisle from us, and kept glancing over to make sure everything was okay. They expected us to talk non stop since it had been three weeks, and the silence was definitely awkward.

I felt immense relief when we landed at LAX, where Mom and Lyle met us. "Honey," Mom exclaimed. "Claire, you look fantastic! Did you have a good time?" She looked at Dad, who gave her a half-smile. Six hours later, and he still hadn't recovered from the shock that in three weeks, I thought of Nathan Petrelli as "Daddy". More than likely he expected a lot less from my birth parents, or rather, hoped for less.

"I had a great time," I told her. "I missed you, though. Even you," I added to Lyle, who rolled his eyes.

"I missed you too, dorkface," He replied, and Mom gave him a warning look.

"Let's not start that," she warned. "Noah, are you all right? You're awfully quiet," she added as we headed to the baggage claim.

"Fine," He insisted.

"So tell me about your trip," Mom encouraged me to speak, and I took a deep breath.

"It was incredible," I told her. "But I think my favorite part was when we went to Ithica, New York to Heidi's sister's cottage. It was like going back in time," I said. "Speaking of which, I bought everybody souvineres from the town shops there."

"Great," Dad told me, peering through the rearview mirror. He did smile, but it was icier than I remembered.

We got home about a half hour later, and I was grateful to go into my room. Nothing had changed since I left for New York, though it felt different this time. I felt as though I had been gone for years rather than two weeks, and maybe it also had something to do with my upcoming transition to college. Mom finally convinced Dad to let me live on campus...I was going to UCLA, not a community college as originally planned.

"She wouldn't be any worse off at school than at home," Mom told him. "And I'm sure you'd have one of your...people...stationed there twenty four seven."

The look on Dad's face at the time told me he was seriously considering the idea, but he didn't say anything.

I spent a good hour unpacking my clothes, grateful Heidi insisted I do laundry at their place before I came home. I was just about to put my suitcase into the closet when Mom knocked on the door, nearly startling me out of my wits.

"Jeeze...I didn't hear you come up," I said, and she smiled, asking if she could come in. "Sure," I replied, and finished what I was doing before I shut the closet. She unconsciously began helping me put the rest of my clothes away, skillfully with Mr. Muggles under her free arm as always. I swear, if she ever lost that dog she would have to be put into a mental institution.

"Your father told me what happened at the airport, Claire," Mom said, and I slowly looked up.

"Oh." I bit my lip. "Mom, I didn't mean for him to hear it."

"I know you didn't," She said. "Honey, your father is very protective of you, and he's having difficultly with the idea of letting you go."

"He doesn't have to let go," I told her. "It's not like I'm choosing Nathan over him. I would never...I couldn't ever do that. "

"Honey...you're an adult now," Mom said. "You're at the age where you have the right to stretch your wings. You're going to start college soon, and like every parent who has to say goodbye to their child it's very hard."

"Then I had to go and make him think I loved Nathan more than I loved him," I sighed, and Mom kissed my forehead.

"We're not asking you to love your biological father any less than you love us," Mom promised. "In fact, I'm so relieved that he turned out as he did. Those people who your father hired to play your parents beforehand were just..." she shuddered.

"You knew they were fake?" I asked, wide-eyed...Mom was more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

"He told me after you went on your own search," Mom admitted. "And I think he's a little annoyed with me, too."

I beamed. "Really?"

"Claire, I knew what you were doing...I knew you weren't going to work on a science project," Mom explained. "You were never very good at lying."

"Wow...even after you lost your memory..."

"I'm sharper than I look, honey," Mom laughed. "I also demanded your father fill me in on everything I lost during those few weeks," Mom said, and I could totally see my Dad's face as she berated him for keeping her in the dark all of that time. He tended to fall apart whenever Mom was involved, and he simply couldn't say no. Hence why Mr. Muggles had so much leeway.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him," I sighed. "I feel awful. He hardly said a word to me for the entire six hour flight."

Mom rolled her eyes a little. "Your father is very good at holding a grudge," she sighed. "but I'm sure he'll appreciate if you go and see him. He's in his study now."

I hugged my Mom, cringing as Mr. Muggles licked my nose, and hurried downstairs.

I knocked on the door of Dad's study, which wasn't nearly as large as Nathan's, but still impressive, and he opened it a second later.

"Clairebear," he said, and I hugged him tightly.

"Dad, I love you," I said. "I'm sorry for what I said to Nathan...I just..."

"Claire," Dad sighed, and encouraged me to sit down for a few minutes. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Why?" I asked. "You didn't do anything. I called Nathan 'Dad'...and I've only known him for a few months. It just slipped out, and I'm so sorry. I never knew what to call him, and he never fought it when I was in New York...less confusing for the boys, I guess." Only once did he mention the fact that he didn't deserve the title of 'father', and that was when he came to California for my eighteenth birthday.

"He's been very good to you," Dad told me. "I'll admit, when I heard it, my guard went up, and I wanted to shoot him on the spot. I hated that my little girl was looking at someone else the way she used to look only at me."

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, and didn't bother to wipe it away. "I'm still going to look at you like that," I promised. "You'll always be my Dad. I'll never choose Nathan over you."

"But I don't want you to love him any less," Dad said. "I'm glad your biological parents turned out to be who you wanted them to be, and I'm sorry I tried to prevent you from meeting them."

"That's okay," I insisted. "I'm just glad you aren't mad at me."

"I was never mad at you," Dad replied. "I was frustrated at the situation, and I didn' t know what to say. But I know you'll never stray too far from the nest."

I hugged him tightly. I never planned on leaving my family, even after college. I couldn't...they needed me too much. But, I would do something amazing, that I was sure of. I would go out with a bang, if the situation ever came up.

West came over that evening for dinner, and practically lifted me off of the ground once we met. "You look even more beautiful than when I last saw you," He exclaimed, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Wow, imagine if I'd been gone a whole month!" I teased, and he kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't have been able to stand it," he told me. "I wouldn't have been able to stay away. So how did it go? Was it as weird as you expected?"

"No, it wasn't," I admitted. "I actually had a really good time. In fact, I had such a good time that I didn't want to come home. Thank God you called when you did, or I would have thrown a serious temper tantrum."

West's eyes widened...clearly he hadn't been expecting that type of answer from me. "So you really like him, huh? Your bio Dad?"

I nodded. "I love him. I finally feel like I belong somewhere."

"I'm glad," West replied. "Well, I promised I wouldn't be long...I just wanted to come and say welcome back. By the way, I saw this while you were gone, and I got it for you." He handed me a small white box, and I stared at him, stunned.

"What is this for?" I asked...my birthday had already come and gone.

"No reason except that I love you," West told me, and I opened the box. Inside was a braclet, and hanging from it were at least five silver charms in the shape of different birds. I lifted it up, taking a deep breath.

"Wow," I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"To go with your necklace that I got you for your birthday," he explained, and I allowed him to fasten it around my wrist.

"Thank you," I said, and immediately embraced West, kissing him on the lips. At that moment, Mom called me down for dinner, and West kissed me once more on the cheek before stepping onto the windowsill. I watched as he zoomed into the air, heading for home.

That night I ate dinner for the first time in two weeks with the Bennetts, and smiled at Mom and Dad. The love they had for me was so strong, it made the hairs on my arms prickle. After we finished eating, I called Nathan upstairs in my room, and he was glad to hear from me.

"I miss you, hon," He said, and my heart thudded in my chest. He sounded tired, but I supposed that was a permanent state of being for someone running for congress. "Good luck on your first day of school."

"I miss you, too," I said, and there was a pause. "I love you," I said, and after I told Nathan to tell Heidi I loved her, also, we hung up, and I felt the urge to cry all over again. I was so far away...and I hated that I couldn't just stop by whenever I wanted.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Letters_

"Claire, honey, this came in the mail for you," Mom announced one afternoon the week before school started, and I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked, accepting the envelope, and did not recognize the handwriting at all. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd gotten a letter from anybody...in fact, I don't think I ever received one my entire life. Strangely, the envelope didn't have a return address, either, so I had no clue what to expect. I pulled out a single piece of fine paper, and realized at once who had written me.

_Dear Claire, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well and happy, and I miss you very much. The few weeks we spent together in New York were wonderful, and I wanted to say I am proud to have you as my daughter._

_I apologize if I seemed to be distant in regards to certain subjects, and I want you to forgive me, sweetheart. If I thought the timing was right, I would have sat down with you and told you everything about myself, everything about Peter, and how it all started. Unfortunately, it is a very difficult situation at the moment with the election, and everything I do or say is monitored exceptionally close. I am even taking a risk writing, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left. _

_What happened between your mother and I that day when I came to see her in Texas has nothing to do with you personally. When I saw your photo on her cell phone, my heart nearly broke. I wanted to find you at once and take you home with me. I have not made myself the most approachable, but you are not at fault, and I never want you to think otherwise. What is happening right now is dependent on so many things, a lot of which are too complicated to explain in detail. _

_ I love you, Claire, and I will be there for you, always. I know you are feeling lost and scared, but I hope you will take comfort in the fact that you are not alone. Please write to me as soon as you are settled in school, and tell me how everything went. I wish I could be there. The boys and Heidi say hello, and are desparate to have you back. _

_ Nathan_

I read the letter more than once, feeling tears well up in my throat. God, I missed my father so much. He would be very busy with the campaign over the next couple of months, I knew, but the fact that he wanted to start a regular written correspondance with me meant a lot.

As soon as I had a moment, I brought the letter to Peter, who looked very impressed. "You've really charmed him, Claire," He told me. "Nathan is willing to drop everything to write you a letter. That means a lot."

I beamed, glad to hear the words. "I'm going to miss him," I said quietly, and Peter suddenly noticed my sparkling wrist, and held it up. "Oh...West got me that," I said, my cheeks warming a little.

"What's next, an engagement ring?" he teased, and I stuck out my tongue.

' "So how are the wedding plans going?" I asked, and Peter made a face. "That bad, huh?" I asked, and he took a deep breath.

"Slowly," he muttered. "You would think it's next week the way she goes on and on about flowers, where we should have the reception, her dress, and honestly, does she really think I have an opinion on what colors the bridesmaids gowns should be? I've never even heard of half of them! Oh, and we've been to six different Catholic churches in the city and she still can't make up her mind. Six, Claire."

"Jeeze." I grinned. "well, she wants the day to be perfect. It's completely natural."

"Eventually I'm going to wind up in a fetal position sucking my thumb before it's all over," He muttered, and I laughed, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Be a good sport," I begged. "It'll all be worth it."

"I know," he agreed. "I love Caitlin so much, and that's the only thing that's keeping me from strangling her in her sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "You would never do that," I said. "And if she needs a second opinion, I'm always available. Or at least, whenever my school schedule will allow."

Peter chuckled. "That's right, you start next week. How nervous are you?" He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda, handing it to me without even asking. He of all people knew about my caffeine addiction, and I had to keep my doseage up.

"On a scale of one to ten? Seven," I admitted, and Peter laughed. "I know I'll be fine, and considering what's happened in my life the transition from high school to college should be nothing at all."

"It's a life change," Peter told me. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel anxious. But once you're settled, everything will turn out all right."

I nodded, checking my watch. "Well, I should go...I have to get some more packing done, and I think Mom wanted to take me out dorm room shopping tonight."

Peter gave me a hug, and watched as I left the apartment.

I got home, and Mom whisked me away to the local shopping center, where we browsed Wal-Mart for sheets, a comforter, all sorts of bathroom supplies, and I replenished my school supplies as well. My head was spinning by the time we went to grab dinner...Dad and Lyle were fending for themselves.

When we returned, I found Dad in the most interesting mood. He was muttering under his breath, and looked about eight shades of purple. Mom asked him what had happened, and he immediately whisked her away into his study. As always, Mom revealed to me that Nathan had offered to pay for my tuition, room and board, and managed to secure a private suite for me instead of having to deal with a roommate. "Dad felt obligated to accept?" I asked, and Mom smiled.

"I think he had no choice," she admitted. "By the time Nathan called the deal was set. I smoothed it over for now, though, and reminded him we still have to put Lyle through college. It would not hurt to have an extra hand, and I think a private suite would be preferable given your circumstances."

"True," I said, rolling my eyes a little, and eventually padded up the stairs to my room. I pulled out a piece of lined paper from my desk, and decided to write a letter back to Nathan. Certainly not as elegant, but I normally relied on e-mail or text messaging as my main form of communication. Strange that I literally received one from him that day, though I had a feeling I should keep his letters a secret from Dad. I didn't want him burning them out of rage.

_Nathan,_

_ Thank you so much for your letter...it meant a lot to me. I'm doing very well, though I am pretty nervous about going to college. I will definitely write and tell you everything in as much detail as I can remember about my first day, though I wish you could be there in person to see for yourself. _

_ I completely understand that you can only talk about so much with me right now. I am sure you don't know anymore than I do about what is happening to us. _

_ I had a great time in New York this summer, and I can't wait to come next year. Tonight Mom took me dorm room shopping, which is slightly overwhelming. Oh, and I wanted to say that I appreciate that you are paying my tuition. It wasn't necessary, but I know you're trying to make up for seventeen years, and I think you've done a pretty good job so far. Not that I expected anything more than just to be allowed in your life, which you have done. I just wish I could see Meredith more often, and I am sorry that she moved to New Mexico. I have text messaged her about you, and she is extremely happy that you changed your mind._

_ By the way, I think I'm going to have to make regular checks on Peter. Caitlin seems to be scaring him with her excitement over the wedding, and I'd hate to see him do something rash. I know he'll go through with it, but he looked ready to hide under the table the second I brought it up. _

_ Anyway, otherwise, I am just trying to enjoy what is left of my summer...only a week, and it's definitely weighing on my shoulders that school is starting again. Ugh. _

_ I love you so much, and I hope to see you soon!_

_ Claire_

The move in day came so fast, I couldn't believe it. Mom, Dad, Lyle and Peter helped me get settled into my suite, and were impressed by the size. "I thought all dorm rooms were match boxes," Peter complimented as he set a box down on the floor, looking around. Once we got everything into the room (I promised I would handle the unpacking later), Mom insisted we go out for lunch.

"Oh thank God...I'm starving," I told her. "Last real meal before I start facing college cafeteria food."

Dad smirked. "Clairebear, it can't be that bad," He said, and I looked at him.

"School food in general is bad," I said, and he put a hand on my shoulder, leading me through the front door. We sat in a small but very good café about twenty minutes from campus, and I felt slightly homesick looking at everyone. It didn't matter that I would be coming home on the weekends; I would be living in a dorm room with complete strangers for most of my college career. I never had many friends growing up...well, I thought the girls on my Odessa cheerleading team were, but I found out otherwise.

I thouht about Nathan's letter in my pocket, that I kept on me for good luck today. Maybe that sounds corney, but I couldn't stop reading the letter...it made me feel so good about everything. I wished Nathan could be here, too, but it was impossible.

After lunch, Mom and Dad dropped me off at school, and both hugged me long and hard. "You'll be fine," Mom promised, staring into my eyes. "And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip. "Be careful," Dad warned, and Mom gave him an irritated look, but said nothing.

Once my parents left, I walked into my dorm, holding my head up. When I was safely in my suite, I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Nathan's number. He picked up immediately, and my heart started thudding in my chest.

"How's it going?" he asked, and I sat down on my narrow bed, glancing around.

"It's going," I replied. "I just finished having lunch with my parents and Peter...and I'm officially a college student on my own now."

"You'll be fine," Nathan promised. "What's the room like?"

"Amazing," I insisted. "You'll be getting a letter from me soon, but I wanted to thank you in person for helping out with tuition."

"Claire, it was the least I could do," Nathan told me. "I wish I could be there, but unfortunately..."

"It's okay," I said. "I know."

"Listen, sweetheart, I have to go, but I'm glad you called. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

I felt tears welling in my eyes, and tried not to loose it. "Yeah," I half-whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up, and I stood, heading towards the window, and peered out over the UCLA campus. Kids were already walking around aimlessly, getting their bearings before classes started on Monday. I was staring through a set of beautiful, tall trees in the center of my dorm grounds, when someone awfully familiar caught my attention.

"Oh jeeze," I muttered under my breath, and realized I'd locked eyes with the Haitian. My Dad was relentless...I hoped the haitian (never figured out his name) wouldn't creep students out by hanging around visibly too much. I text messaged Peter _The haitian's here, _and watched as the message successfully went to my Uncle's mailbox.

_ Trying to be normal comes with a price, _Peter replied, and I rolled my eyes, flopping on my stomach on the bed with a groan. Unfortunately, for people like us, that would be the case more than likely until the end of time. "At least you're not alone," I told myself, before I slung my purse over my shoulder, and decided to make the best of it.


End file.
